Be My Undercover Valentine
by Samantha Myarrow
Summary: -(...)'¡No, Steve! ¿¡Acaso siquiera tienes idea sobre qué día es ese'(...) -'Danno, por todos los cielos... ¡Solo es un maldito día más en el calendario' (Especial de San Valentín escrito para el evento de facebook "Be my Valentine!" del grupo "McDanno en Español")


_Oneshot McDanno (Especial San Valentín)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: OBVIAMENTE, LA FRANQUICIA DE "HAWAII FIVE-0" NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SI NO DE LA CADENA CBS. ÚNICAMENTE TOMÉ PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA CON EL MERO FIN DE BRINDAR UN DIVERTIMENTO PARA MÍ Y PARA MIS LECTORES. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ _La siguiente historia es de temática homosexual, así que si dicho género no es de tu agrado, eres bienvenido a abandonar la página. Por favor, respeta a aquellos que sí se encuentran interesados en esta clase de historias y evita todo tipo de agresiones hacia la autora y/o los lectores. Desde ya, muchas gracias._

 _ **GENERO:** Romance, Humor._

 _ **SINOPSIS:**_

 _-(...) ¡No, Steve! ¿¡Acaso siquiera tienes idea sobre qué día es ese!? (...)_

 _\- Danno, por todos los cielos... ¡Solo es un maldito día más en el calendario!_

 _(Especial de San Valentín escrito para el evento de facebook "Be my San Valentin!" del grupo "McDanno en Español")_

 _._

 _No hay mucho para decir, salvo que este será mi regalo de San Valentín para todos ustedes :3_

 _Inicialmente solo tendría unas 800 palabras pero al momento de editarlo, por alguna razón terminé agregando cosas y superando de nuevo las 2000 palabras. No sirvo para escribir capítulos cortos, lpm xD_

 _Aún así espero que sea de su agrado, mis niños :3  
_

* * *

— _¡Qué no, Steve! No pienso ir a una misión un día 14 de febrero_ —de nuevo se escuchaba la voz del ex detective de Jersey a través de la puerta entreabierta de la oficina del ex SEAL y actual comandante de la unidad 5-0, mientras el resto del equipo agolpado afuera, suspiraban cansados de aquella discusión iniciada hace ya una semana atrás.

Nadie lucía ya sorprendidos ante las peleas que estos protagonizaban desde... desde el primer momento que se conocieron varios años atrás. Aprendieron a vivir con estas discusiones y a no intervenir en ellas haciendo caso a lo que su instinto de supervivencia les dictaba.

Su relación de amistad se basaba en Steve proponiendo algo (en el que por lo general incluía explosivos, tiroteos, pizzas de piña y/o una misión en cubierto con la señal de "PELIGRO NIVEL MCGARRETT" escrito por todos lados), haciendo que la idea siempre hiciera cortocircuito en la mente cascarrabias del Danny, discutieran por días (varios días), continuaran discutiendo por otro rato más para acabar de sacarse las ganas y finalmente llegar a un acuerdo en el que el rubio terminará cediendo ante la pesada insistencia del moreno. Siempre concluían repitiendo el mismo patrón una y otra y otra vez haciendo que todo el equipo ya estuviera más que cuidado de espanto ante esto.

Para lidiar con ello solían emprender la única ruta de escape viable y con menos riesgos de salir heridos: no hacer nada.

Exacto, así como sonaba. Simplemente los dejaban estar esperando a que la tempestad pasara, tal como lo estaban haciendo en este preciso momento.

Estaban en la etapa más larga del patrón: la de "La Discusión, Parte I".

 _—No es algo en el que puedas elegir hacer o no, Danno. DEBEMOS ir sin importar QUÉ. Punto final._

 _—Pe-pero ¿¡QUÉ DICES!?_ —el tartamudeo en el habla del oriundo de Jersey demostraba que evidentemente la tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

 _—Tú escuchaste al alcalde la semana pasada, esta misión merece toda nuestra atención como miembros de la unidad 5-0 de Hawaii._

El inesperado silencio que le prosiguió a aquello, sorprendió bastante a los miembros que ya para esas alturas ni siquiera disimulaban sus obvios intentos por prestar atención a lo que sucedía del otro lado de la oficina. Nadie podía acusarlos de ser cotillas si ellos no eran nada discretos con sus asuntos, ¿verdad?

 _—Dime que en serio no dijiste lo que creo que acabé de escuchar, Steve._

 _—¡Pues claro que dije lo que dije! En serio, ¿¡a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto!?_ —se escuchó un ruido de haber sido golpeado algo sólido justo al terminar la frase, seguramente fue el pobre escritorio recibiendo las represalias por parte del comandante.

 _—¿¡Que a dónde quiero llegar...!? Dios... te juro que hay ocasiones en las que simplemente no sé si naciste con el don natural para ser un imbécil o te entrenas a diario buscando romper algún récord mundial del que seguro desconozco..._ —suspiró tan pesadamente, probablemente empezando a caminar por toda la oficina cual león enjaulado.

 _—Tú no me dejas muchas opciones cuando te pones a decir cosas que ni siquiera vienen al cuento, ¿sabes?_

 _—Claaaaaro, porque el del problema siempre soy yo, ¿verdad?_ —hubo un nuevo silencio bastante más corto que el anterior tensando el ambiente.

 _—Ok, oficialmente ya estoy en un punto de la discusión en el que ni siquiera sé lo que estamos discutiendo..._ —el sonido de una silla arrastrándose sirvió de indicio para deducir que este tomaba asiento en una señal de desconcierto ante lo hasta ahora dicho.

 _—¡Oh no, Steve! ¡Sí lo sabes!_ —aquel grito sin lugar a dudas logró asustar a todos los oídos indiscretos del otro lado de la puerta debido a lo inesperado que resultó ser. ¿De qué diablos iba esto?—. _¿¡Acaso siquiera tienes idea sobre qué día es ese!?_

Nuevamente nadie habló. A pesar de poder ver la escena y únicamente contaban con el uso de la imaginación para "presenciarla", sabían que en estos momentos el cerebro del ex SEAL estaba funcionando sin descanso buscándole el significado a lo que Williams trataba de decir y de lo que tampoco terminaban de comprender del todo.

La dilatada situación llegó a su fin cuando el moreno volvió a emitir palabra con un:

 _—Danno, por todos los cielos... ¡Solo es un maldito día más en el calendario!_

Según pudieron apreciar luego de aquello, dedujeron que eso no era lo que precisamente el rubio deseaba escuchar. Un susurrado "Eres un idiota, McGarrett" seguido del portazo que casi hace añicos la entrada fueron pruebas suficientes de que definitivamente algo había salido mal en ese entonces.

¿El resultado? Un insoportable y muy irritado Danny Williams conduciendo su propio auto (sí, hasta ese nivel había llegado su enojo, aparentemente) junto a una desconcertada Kono quien hacía lo que podía en la situación que se le había prácticamente obligado a estar.

Tuvieron que pasar dos días para que este finalmente aceptara unírseles en la misión en cubierto estipulada para el conflictivo día 14 del mes de febrero.

Solo consistía en una simple misión de seguimiento a un sospechoso en un restaurante del tipo familiar que por alguna "inexplicable" todo se tornó en una persecución a pie y en vehículo por media ciudad. Quizás el hecho de que Steve (simulando ser un mesero) amenazara con matar al objetivo si no dejaba de maltratar a una pareja vecina tuvo mucho que ver aunque bueno... sólo eran detalles.

Claro, lograron atrapar al sospechoso a costa de que el comandante terminara con una herida bastante profunda en el estómago debido al cuchillo de uno de sus guardias, magullones varios y una costilla fisurada por una caída por la ventana del restaurant; suficientes inconvenientes como para tener que ser llevado a emergencias de urgencia. Precisamente ahí era donde se encontraba Danny, a un lado de la cama de su terco y muy atractivo _amigo_...

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y lo primero que percibió fue la textura suave de unas sábanas rodeando su cuerpo, deduciendo así que se encontraba acostado en un lugar donde las luces le dificultaban el trabajo de enfocar bien para distinguir su alrededor. Habiendo parpadeado repetitivamente y descubierto que le dolía todo el cuerpo, con lo primero que se encontró fue con la muy seria mirada de su compañero sentado a su lado, postura rígida y brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho. 'Mierda' fue todo lo que pensó mientras buscaba una mejor posición al menos lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama y tener una mejor visual de la tormenta que el rubio estaba a punto de crear en cero coma.

 _—Del uno al diez, ¿cuán enojado estás?_ —Steve aún guardaba un resquicio de esperanzas de que aún pudiera lidiar con lo que se le venía encima.

 _—Lo suficiente como para saber que a esa escala le faltan varios números por encima del diez._

Pues, bien... estaba jodido. Más de lo que ya lo había estado en anteriores visitas al emergencia del hospital y de que toda aquella estúpida misión diera inicio.

 _—Danno, yo..._

 _—No, ni siquiera lo pienses. Por lo menos el día de hoy ten un poco de sentido común y quédate callado, McGarrett_ —llevó un dedo índice a sus propios labios para interrumpirlo y luego de dedicarle una apreciativa mirada de preocupación analizando su rostro y sus vendajes volvió a cruzar a sus ojos con los suyos—. _El resto del grupo está bien y el objetivo tuvo que ser aprendido junto a sus guardias. El alcalde..._ —suspiró frustrado mientras su rostro comenzó a mostrar todo el enfado que hasta el momento no lo había hecho—. _Maldita sea, Steve, ¿¡en qué mierda estabas pensando!?_

 _—Lo siento, ¿sí? No quise echar a perder la misión a propósito..._

 _—¿La misión? ¡Al diablo la misión! Yo hablo del hecho que tu pusieras en peligro estando desarmado. Te dije que aguardaras a que arribemos pero ¡no! Tenías que hacerlo al estilo Rambo, como siempre... ¿¡En dónde carajos tenías la cabeza!?_

 _—Espera, espera, espera un jodido segundo... ¿qué?_

 _—¿Cómo que "qué"? Por poco te matas eligiendo un 14 de febrero para hacerlo con broche de oro, ¿acaso este iba a ser tu regalo de San Valentín? Porque si era así déjame decirte que eres un asco eligiendo presentes_ —a pesar de haberlo dicho casi como si de una broma se tratara, su expresión distaba mucho de haberlo señalado con esa intensión.

Esto le descolocaba por completo. ¿Danny no estaba enojado con él por lo de la misión? Entonces... claro, era por lo 'otro'.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el elefante en la habitación del que ninguno de los dos había querido hablar durante todos aquellos días. Llevaban saliendo en secreto por varios meses y hasta el momento no habían tenido mayores inconvenientes que los que podría esperarse de una relación llevada a escondidas sin embargo, tenía que llegar el 14/2 para arruinarlo todo.

Ok, si Steve elegía sincerarse, mucha de la culpa recaía en él. Por varios días, Danny había estado insinuado sobre festejar San Valentín ambos... juntos.

Básicamente el que eligiera aquel preciso día para realizar una operación de vigilancia no fue una mera casualidad. Sí, era verdad que el alcalde había pedido que el caso recibiera la máxima prioridad por parte de la división y tal, no obstante, no llegaba al nivel cómo lo presentó Steve ni tampoco requería que tuvieran que cancelar cualquier posible plan que se llegara a organizar para ese día.

¿Había sido un cretino? Sí, totalmente. No había duda de ello.

¿Había actuado por miedo? No, claro que no. Había actuado por pánico.

Sentía pánico por no llegar a cubrir las expectativas que el rubio pudiera lograr a tener de él como pareja. Hasta el momento, nunca había conseguido sentirse de aquel modo con NADIE. Así de cómodo, feliz y, sobre todo, tan correspondido hasta el punto de constantemente preguntarse cuándo llegaría su fecha de vencimiento, si el hecho de que lo llevaran en secreto causaría estragos en ellos, si su miedo a fracasar justamente lo terminaría llevando hacia ese mismo camino que tanto deseaba evitar, si Danno finalmente acabaría por darse cuenta de que aquel cobarde y nada racional sujeto no era precisamente el mejor partido ni para él ni para nadie. Alguien tan maravilloso como su compañero se merecía algo mucho más estable y seguro que lo que el ex SEAL estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

Era obvio que un hombre divorciado y con dos hijos no viera futuro en esa relación y no lo culpaba, a fin de cuentas habían iniciado a partir de un simple impulso del momento. Lo amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, sí, eso nunca podría ser puesto en duda pero... no siempre el amor lo era todo.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con los pliegues de la sábana de su regazo en un acto inconsciente por buscar qué hacer para evitar los ojos de Danny. Se veía tan furioso y con razones más que suficientes que sustentaban dicho sentimiento que quizás su fecha de caducidad sería ese mismo 14 de febrero.

 _—La he cagado ¿verdad?_ —murmuró tan bajito que si no fuera porque su compañero le observaba con mucha concentración, muy probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado. Ambos fueron envueltos en pausa muy larga en la que ninguno dijo nada. Demasiada larga.

No quería levantar la vista para ver la probable decepción reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos azules en los que tanto le gustaba perderse.

 _—Mmmm... solo un poco_ —esa respuesta captó al instante toda su atención. Realmente no se esperaba algo así. Pudo ver con asombro cómo el detective con una expresión de ternura dibujada en su rostro, se levanta de su lugar para así sentarse a su lado teniendo especial cuidado de no lastimarlo (siendo algo poco probable si se consideraba su deplorable estado) y rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cuello recostado en la cama con él—. _Pero ya me tienes tan acostumbrado que he decidido no tenerte mucho en cuenta este insignificante error tuyo._

 _—Pues gracias... supongo_ —se dejó hacer entre sus brazos mientras que como pudo rodeó su cintura aprovechando para aspirar su conocida fragancia proveniente de su camisa—. _Danno, yo... lo siento mucho._

 _—Ya, bebé. No tienes que disculparte por nada_ —se apresuró a interrumpirlo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus ya desordenados cabellos—. _Pero para los futuros 14 de febrero solo prométeme una única cosa_ —hizo una pausa claramente fingida con el único fin de darle un falso dramatismo a la situación—. _Has un mejor esfuerza para quedar en una sola pieza la siguiente vez. Así de invalidado como te encuentras ahora, no puedo... "celebrar" del modo que deseo hacerlo por miedo a que se te abra algún punto del estómago y tú más que nadie sabes que un hombre tiene sus necesidades_ —obviamente el moreno se ríe al escuchar aquella extraña pero sexy petición tomando especial nota en el hecho de que al parecer planeaba pasar varios 14/2 a su lado.

— _Vale, el próximo San Valentín lo organizas tú._

Se quedó en esa posición mientras el de Jersey se tomaba su tiempo para acariciar cada fibra de su cabello color azabache. Nunca lo aceptaría ni siquiera bajo tortura pero esto era una de las cosas que más le gustaba que el rubio hiciera: que lo mimara del mismo modo que lo solía hacer con sus hijos.

Sin embargo, tenía una reputación de Steve "Macho Alfa" McGarrett de la que cuidar por lo evitaba bajo cualquier costo el decirlo en voz alta.

— _¿Puedes quedarte un rato más así... conmigo? ¿Por favor?_

—P _arece que todo este tiempo conmigo no ha hecho más que convertirte en todo un malcriado según parece_ —a pesar de lo que le había respondido, no le se movió de su lugar ni dejó de acariciarlo dándole la pauta de que muy probablemente Danny era más que conocedor del gusto culposo de su compañero aún cuando este no dijera nada—. _Por cierto, Steve. Hay algo que ninguno de los dos ha preguntado al otro..._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?_ —empezaba a sentirse adormilado, seguramente debido a los sedantes que le habían suministrado que, aunado a las caricias en su cabeza, se le hacía cada vez más difícil el trabajo de mantener los ojos abiertos.

— _¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?_

— _Ya sabes la respuesta... Claro que quiero..._ —hizo un poco de esfuerzo para estrecharlo un poco más del agarre de su cintura y con algo de pereza murmuró—. _Aloha wau iāʻoe, Danno_ —fue lo último que logró contestar antes de cerrar sus párpados y ser vencido por el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA: "Aloha wau iāʻoe" significa "Te amo" en hawaiano. No lo puse en español porque no sé, me pareció que sonaba más lindo que lo dijera en hawaiano. Fin de la historia xD  
**

* * *

 ** _¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?_**

 _ **¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Aquí todo es bien recibido =)**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**_

 _ **Este fue mi regalo de San Valentín para todos ustedes por participar del evento de facebook "Be my San Valentin!" del grupo "McDanno en Español". Amores míos, espero que les haya gustado el regalo :3**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Samantha fuera.**_


End file.
